


From the Tap

by a_very_large_television



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Bestiality, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, F/M, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Knotting, Large Cock, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, also she makes out with the dog, like disproportionately large
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_large_television/pseuds/a_very_large_television
Summary: A particularly-needy Koromaru won't leave SEES' field leader alone for five minutes. What could the problem be?(he's horny)(she sucks him off)





	From the Tap

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/verylargetv/), if you felt like sending prompts, asking questions, or checking on my writing progress!  
>   
> This was also my first fic that was actually beta read! Go thank [MotherHarlot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherHarlot), she is really the best.
> 
> Since I don't really like giving the protagonists names, I've given her a different name for this story. She's "Makoto" this time.

A wet, leathery nose prodded into Makoto’s thigh for the fourth time in the past two minutes, and she finally let out a sigh. Wood clattered on wood as she dropped her pencil on the coffee table before looking down to the source of her annoyance. There lay Koromaru in all of his Shiba Inu glory, fidgeting and squirming on the couch right next to her and rubbing right up against her thigh, currently bare from her skirt having bunched up both from 1: her seated position on the couch, 2: Koromaru’s constant nudging.

Koromaru let out a whine as he continued to look right up at her, and Makoto’s now pencil-less hand gave him a few pats. “Will you just tell me what’s wrong already, boy?”

“Maybe he just likes you”, Yukari, currently idling in one of the chairs surrounding the coffee table, said. She looked up from her magazine to the pair. “You kind of have that effect on people.”

Still petting the dog, Makoto looked over to Yukari. “Koromaru likes everyone. I’ve never seen him as needy as he has been the past couple days.”

“Did you already take him for a walk?”

“As soon as I got back from school. But now he’s not letting me study.” She looked down and frowned at Koromaru, who whined yet again.

Yukari shrugged and went back to flicking through her magazine. “Just head up to your room for a couple hours? I’m sure he’ll get over it soon.”

“That’s… probably a good idea.” Koromaru’s puppy dog eyes met Makoto’s gaze, and while the look tugged at her heartstrings, it wasn’t enough to prevent her from sliding her stuff back into her bag, smoothing out her skirt, and trotting up the stairs to her room.

What _had_ gotten into Koromaru recently? For the past week or so he had been all over her, barely giving her a chance to walk in the door before she felt either a nose prodding her or fur rubbing against her. Food or walks didn’t calm him down. He ignored his toys when she threw them. Maybe he wanted to go the movies again? She was worried about trying that after last time, though.

Even as she ascended the stairs to her room, the pitter-patter of his paws right behind her was hard to miss, and another annoyed sigh slipped out of her mouth. He had been walking a little funny, too - his back legs were almost bow-legged, or at least as bow-legged as a dog could manage. There was no way it was an injury - he was never without someone watching him, and he couldn’t have gotten hurt in Tartarus since they hadn’t gone for a couple weeks. So what was the issue?

They stood at the entrance to Makoto’s room, Koromaru cheerfully sitting down and looking up at her as she matched his stare with a frustrated pout. A staredown that lasted all of a few seconds commenced before Makoto let out her third irritated sigh in as many minutes. “Okay, fine, but you have to let me study.”

Koromaru barked.

  


* * *

  


And so Makoto sat at her work desk, huffily grumbling and trying her damndest to scratch through her notes as Koromaru very much did not let her study. He was under the desk by her feet, doing the exact same as he had been downstairs - bugging her, either with licking, rubbing against her calves, or very loud whining. Either warm fur or a wet tongue (or equally-wet nose) was pressing against her skin at all times, and it was among the most annoying things Makoto had ever had to go through in her short life. 

It was impossible to concentrate like this. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, dropping her pencil again. She could easily just pick him out and put him out of the room, but then he would probably be scratching at the door until she opened back up. Did she have time to study in the library at school tomorrow? She could borrow Yukari or Junpei’s notes, but that didn’t solve the issue of actually having enough time to look through them.

Makoto was yanked out of her thoughts with the sudden jolt of a warm tongue against the crotch of her panties.

Her eyes widened, head immediately jerking down to find Koromaru’s head having disappeared into her skirt, sniffing and licking her cotton-shielded groin. It was frantic and rhythm-less, an utter assault to her senses. Tingles and waves of pleasure shot through her core, the wet, rough tongue messy and inarticulate but exceptionally eager.

And it was _good_. Even as random and wild as the tongue was, any failures of coordination were more than made up for with just how thoroughly and quickly it was painting Makoto’s scalding, wettened pussy. She leaned back in her chair and spread her legs, leaking into her panties as she let a moan slip loose from her lips. Fluids dripped down her thigh, she breathed slowly and heavily, tongue and cotton grinding against her swollen pussy lips as she edged closer to a peak.

And then she remembered a dog was doing it to her. 

“K-Koromaru, no!” Makoto’s feet gently pushed Koromaru back, that wet tongue and furry head slipping out of her skirt even as he wriggled against her defenses. She pushed back in her office chair, rolling it backwards before standing up and immediately stumbling over to a window, leaning against the wall to keep herself steady. More heavy breathing, trying to calm her thoughts.

Ugh. _God _. A dog had tongued her nearly to the point she came. And she had been _enjoying_ it! She had _let_ him! She felt gross. Sick. __

__Koromaru sat right next to her feet, panting - heavier than she was - and looking up expectantly. Ugh. “B-Bad dog”, she sputtered out in between breaths. “Don’t d-do that to….” More breathing. Koromaru tilted his head, and she turned her own to look out the window instead._ _

__She rubbed her thighs together with an annoyed grunt. It was hard to ignore just how flooded her panties felt, or how she was still horribly wet, or how she had been awfully close to cumming and kind of wanted to let him get back to it._ _

__No. No! Bad Makoto! She shook her head, trying to push those thoughts out. Even if she was an absurdly hormonal teenager who certainly wasn’t getting any anywhere else, was so close on the cusp of cumming it practically hurt to stop and-_ _

__Another groan. She lay her head against the the window. The cool glass against her forehead was a relieving contrast to how hot she felt, something of a much drier cold shower. Her eyes flickered out to watch the blue sky and shine of the midday sun. There. She could do that. Focus on the outside world and think about other things._ _

__She let her eyes wander, tracing the streets and cars below. A few people were walking. Some birds flew past the window. She was still so wet. Oh hey, a car went by. Cars tended to do that on streets. Would it still be sunny enough to head back outside later? His tongue had felt so nice. Was Fuuka cooking tonight? Maybe she should head out and get something to eat instead. Maybe just pick up some ramen for everyone. She _really_ needed to cum._ _

__Ugh. Makoto heaved another heavy breath, and looked down at Koromaru, still sitting and looking up at her. He barked, then trotted over and hopped on her bed, quickly laying down and making himself comfortable in her sheets._ _

__Makoto followed right behind, hands on her hips as she stood and looked down at him with a pout. He was so smug, laying on _her_ bed after what he had done. “That’s _bad_ , Koro-chan. You shouldn’t do things like that. You’re better trained than this.”_ _

__He sat there panting, and she arched her brows. Another staredown. This was so stupid._ _

__She was about to pick him up and put him out of the room - hopefully at least give her a few hours to look through her notes - when he flopped over onto his back. Makoto’s attempt at any angry look faltered as she looked down at him._ _

__Near his back legs - brightly standing out against the sea of soft white fur - was a cock. Tapered, bright red, and standing painfully erect out of its sheath. Makoto’s jaw dropped at its sheer size, disproportionately large and thick on such a small dog._ _

__Makoto blushed. “K-Koro-chan! Put that away!”_ _

__He tilted his head again._ _

__“Stop doing that!”_ _

__Another whine, needy and loud._ _

__She was about ready to throw him back out in the hallway when that whine gave her sudden pause. It was so sad, so pathetic, piercing her heart like the cheesiest of her crappy light novels. Her panicked, embarrassed tizzy died out for a moment, _thoughts_ beginning to pry at the back of her mind._ _

__A pause, and she took a seat at the edge of the bed next to him, eyes sliding from the bright red of his obnoxiously-endearing puppy dog stare to the bright red of his…. She gulped, curiosity getting the better of her as she allowed herself a more thorough look._ _

__It was… big. Exceptionally long and intimidatingly thick. It would have been quite a bit on the large side for a human - on a dog as small as Koromaru, it was disproportionately massive._ _

__She found her head dripping forward a bit more. It looked… so different from a person's. So alien and bizarre. It twitched and throbbed slightly, bulging veins running down its length. “Uh, w-wow”, Makoto stuttered, still letting her eyes run up and down the member. “Is this why you've been so worked up?” Her voice was quieter, much more calm._ _

__He barked._ _

__“I guess you don't have a girlfriend since you're cooped up in the dorm so much.” Another gulp. Was she really about to ask this? “And I guess you wanted to… m-m-mate? With me?”_ _

__Another bark._ _

__It was almost flattering. Why was it flattering? She let out a thoughtful murmur. Makoto knew from experience how terrible and distracting it was to feel so worked up, and Koromaru seemed to be even less capable of dealing with it than her._ _

__She took a deep breath, a shaky right hand slowly sliding closer to touching his underside before she suddenly stopped herself. Fuck. Fuck, this was… way, way past wrong. More depraved than the worst doujins she would finger herself too, more depraved than the darkest of her awful fantasies. Fantasies where she was fucked to the point she couldn’t remember herself, where she was bloated and pregnant and fantasies where Koromaru was mounting her from behind, fucking her with that big red cock, emptying his balls into her until she was so heavy and full with his pups and-_ _

__Makoto shook her head again. Koromaru whined, wiggling his back._ _

__She looked at the cock again, how close her hand was to it, and she looked back up to his big red eyes. Her thighs rubbed together once again - fuck, all he had tried to do was get her off. Was that really so bad? Wasn’t it right she repaid the favor?_ _

__“Fuck it.” Her fingers wrapped around gently around the cock, heat instantly filling her grip (and her cheeks, a blood red blush forming). Koromaru let out a little squirm beneath her, and she set to slowly pumping up and down. “Just enough so you can cum and finally calm down a little, boy.”_ _

__God, it was like wrapping her hand around a fucking soda can it was so thick. Her entire grip was filled, the heat from that cock pressing against her fingers and her palm. It throbbed gently, and she could only eye it intently as her hand jerked, steadily and rhythmically. It was a mesmerizing sight, the way his legs would twitch, the way the red skin slipped and move as she tugged up and down._ _

__Her eyes scanned further downward, to his sack and similarly-oversized balls. “Geeze....” She let her other hand slip over to cup them - they were just as hot as his dick. A soft, gentle squeeze on one of them, and he squirmed and whined a bit more. They felt heavy and bloated, and Makoto swore she could _feel_ the cum inside churning and sloshing. “God, I guess it’s been awhile for you, huh? Are these why you’ve been walking so weird?” A few more tugs on his cock. “Mmm, I’ll get rid of all that tension.”_ _

__Fuck. Was she dirty talking to a dog?_ _

__She kept jerking him off, a steady, slow rhythm to her pumping. She’d never done it before, but Koromaru's heavy panting and slight squirming made her pretty sure she was doing something right. Every so often she gave another squeeze to his balls, marvelling at their tightness and weight and prompting a small whine from him. “How much are you holding in here, boy…?”_ _

__Her thumb slid upward and rubbed against his tip. Pre trickled out and rolled down his length, and the slick fluid coated her palm, an easy lube to make her jerking motions smoother, easier._ _

__Unfortunately, she was finding it was quickly growing _too_ slick. The sweat on her palms intermingled with Koromaru’s fluids, and it was becoming more difficult to keep a steady grip. Her hand slipped off, and she sat panting, frustrated. Koromaru let out another pained whine._ _

__Fuck. She couldn’t stop now. She went right back to it, taking a firm grip and steadily beating him off, a bit faster. But her hand was too slick, and he was simply too big. It was difficult to keep a grip for too long._ _

__Makoto looked down at his begging eyes, hearing his quiet whines. There was a silent moment of pause, and she bit her lip._ _

__Well, she didn’t only have hands._ _

__She laid both her palms flat on the bed, taking a moment, a deep breath, considering all the choices in her life that had led her to this moment, and she started to lower her head. She was shaky and wobbly, shuddering to herself quietly as she brought herself closer and closer. God, that cock looked even bigger up close. A moment of hesitation, and, still shaking all the while, she slipped her mouth open just a peek, the very tip of the burning-hot cock beginning to brush against her wet lips, and-_ _

__A knock on her door, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. “Hey”, Yukari’s muffled voice spoke from out in the hallway. “Were you hungry? We were gonna start putting dinner together soon.”_ _

__“Y-Yeah!”, Makoto sputtered back. “I’ll eat once it’s ready! Sorry, j-just still back here studying.”_ _

__“Okay. I’ll let you know when it’s done.” Feet shuffled against the wooden floor, quickly growing quieter as they stepped away from Makoto’s door._ _

__Makoto fell silent for another good few seconds, before letting out a relieved sigh. And then, she looked back to the cock resting right in front of her face._ _

__A gulp, and she pushed it to her lips, slowly spreading them out as the tapered head slipped past the boundaries of her mouth. It was inside her. A dog’s penis, massive and burning hot, was inside of her mouth, and she had never been more turned on in her life._ _

__She lowered her head further, lips spreading wider to accommodate the steadily-growing girth of his cock. It tasted… pleasant, to her own surprise. Fleshy. Warm. And it was a taste she was steadily growing more familiar with as it slid deeper in and began to fill out more and more of her mouth, rubbing against her lips, pressing against the roof of her mouth, slipping and rolling against her tongue._ _

__Muffled, sloppy “Mmm”s and moans escaped from her mouth, saliva dripping out of her, the wetness of her mouth keeping the cock wet and slick. Her tongue drew slow, heavy licks against it, exploring, each and every bulging vein and twitch and throb of the rod a new, heavy taste on her tongue._ _

__She swallowed down to the base and lingered, sucking and inhaling the taste. Fuck. The entire thing was in her mouth, those fat balls pressing against her chin. Pre flowed down her throat, and she just kept sucking, coaxing out more and more._ _

__This was horrible, so fucked up, so wrong on so many levels. Her first time with anyone - she hadn’t even had her first kiss yet! - given to sucking a dog off. Given to degrading herself and stuffing her mouth with the cock of an animal that she was all-too-eager to suck off._ _

__She raised her head and pulled off the cock with a heavy breath, a length of spittle connecting her lips to his length. Koromaru gave a bark, and Makoto took a moment to cough, orienting herself and catching a breath. The taste lingered on her mouth._ _

__“St-Stand up”, she said, and Koromaru followed suit, rolling back onto his legs, dick and balls now hanging proudly below. Makoto joined him on all fours, falling to her knees and slipping her head under his belly. A better position to service him properly._ _

__Makoto let out a muffled groan of appreciation as she took him into her mouth once again - she already missed that warm, wet taste, and it immediately filled back up every ounce of sensation she was feeling. “Sho g-good”, she barely managed to gurgle out around a mouthful of cock, before plunging lower, taking it deeper, stretching her mouth further._ _

__Lewd, wet slurps and moans echoed throughout the dorm room as Makoto continued her bout of depravity, bringing her head forward and back, inches of the saliva-coated cock disappearing into her maw and then back out. Just the tip sat inside her mouth, and she licked at it, coaxing and savoring the taste of his pre. Then she plunged herself forward, taking most of it in one fell swoop, letting her tongue caress each and every inch she could reach._ _

__Koromaru seemingly got the same idea. Makoto had pulled back, sucking and licking on the tip, before that extensive pillar of cock-meat was unceremoniously shoved back into her mouth, a choked “Mmph?!” slipping from her, eyes widening in shock. Then back, each heady, wet inch of dog dick dragging across the inside of her mouth, against her tongue and taste buds. And then another thrust, Koromaru harshly burying his bone into the waiting mouth of Makoto._ _

__The new position made it far easier for Koromaru to properly take control of his new bitch. He wasn’t soft or gentle - it was as inelegant and harsh as a dog his size could manage, and that cock repeatedly slammed into her mouth, each ram prompting his heavy, swollen balls to slap against her chin. And Makoto smiled as much as she could with her mouth so thoroughly stretched. Drool dripped from her mouth, eyes half-lidded as she idly sat and let Koromaru roughly facefuck her, her pussy tingling with each ramrod shove into her mouth._ _

__His thrusting slowed, and the whole of his length lingered inside her mouth. One of Makoto’s hands reached for his balls, cupping the full-to-bursting organ, churning with cum. He was about to blow, and even in Makoto’s lust-hazed state, she wasn’t exactly eager to get a straight-from-the-tap mouthful of dog spunk._ _

__When she felt the base of his cock swell up, it was a bit of a surprise. What felt roughly about the shape of a bulb, near the base of his length, doubled in size, and her eyes widened once again. Her tongue was shoved into the base of her mouth and her cheeks rounded out slightly, her mouth forced to rearrange itself for the sudden growth inside of it._ _

__Makoto tried to pull her mouth off before his inevitable climax. And she quickly realized that the sudden engorgement of his cock was so thoroughly filling out every last inch of her mouth that she couldn’t open it any wider to pull it out. She was stuck, and panic was quickly starting to replace her previous horniness. “Koromaru!”, she tried to say, but all it came out as were a few muffled, unintelligible syllables._ _

__Makoto was learning firsthand what a knot was._ _

__A few rough jerks and thrusts - Koromaru couldn’t do much else, with how thoroughly locked as he was into her mouth - followed, and then he was back, standing still. And then his cock twitched, and Makoto barely had a moment to let out a whine before it was all over._ _

__The first of his cum started to fill her mouth. Her senses were immediately assaulted - it was pungent. Monstrously so. Thick, salty liquid poured into her mouth, and she cringed at how unpleasant and acerbic it tasted. It was a steady, slow trickle, and while there wasn’t a ton to contend with in terms of pure volume - at least, not yet - it was still the most viscous thing Makoto could ever remember having in her mouth._ _

__She whined again. Stuck on her knees with a dog emptying his balls - balls that were currently pressed roughly against her chin, letting her feel each and every single twitch of it, practically hearing the damn things churning - into her mouth. What a predicament. The blindness of her lust had faded away into nothing but pure shame as she realized just how low she had truly stooped. She probably deserved this._ _

__More and more syrupy doggy semen fell into her, and at this point she was starting to be shocked at how backed-up Koromaru truly was. When was the last time he had been able to cum? How long had all of this been stored in those balls of his?_ _

__Makoto had started to lose track of time as she remained stuck on her knees. She wasn’t certain quite how long he had been cumming, but it had to have been minutes at this point. And she was beginning to feel the effects of it - her mouth was flooded by now. Her cheeks were bulging out further, stuffed with cum on top of that enormous knot._ _

__And Koromaru was showing no signs of slowing his production. Fuck, was she going to drown on dog cum? She was too thoroughly plugged up to spit it out, and she was gradually growing more certain she wasn’t going to be able to wait for him to finish. There was always another route the cum could take, but…._ _

__Her blush intensified as more cum surged into her mouth. There wasn’t any space left in her mouth now - there was only one place for it to go._ _

__Another whine, and Makoto took her first gulp._ _

__Fuck. She cringed again, the taste even worse as it flowed down and coated her throat._ _

__Gulp._ _

__She tried her hardest to ignore the unpleasant saltiness, the impossible thickness._ _

__Gulp. Gulp._ _

__Her throat stretched and bulged with the bigger, more sudden load she swallowed._ _

__Gulp. Gulp._ _

__Even as it flowed down into her gut, the taste stuck to her tongue, her throat, coating every last inch. Dog dick and dog cum was all she could taste._ _

__Gulp. Gulp. Gulp._ _

__God, she felt fucking pathetic. Shamed. Disgusted. Her eyes screwed tightly shut, her cum-stuffed cheeks illuminated from her blush._ _

__Gulp, gulp, gulp, gulp, gulp…._ _

__She didn’t have any more time for pauses in between her swallows - it was coming in too fast. Just a constant string of gulp, gulp, gulp._ _

__Ugh. Only after a minute of swallowing did Makoto begin feeling painfully full, the cum thick and hearty enough to remind her of the time she had gorged out at Wild-Duck Burger. But back then, she had been able to stop when she was full. Here, Koromaru was still going. She reached up to her abdomen, feeling a small bloat where there wasn’t before._ _

__The cum sunk into her gut like a stone, and as minutes passed, Makoto still forcing herself to swallow Koromaru’s seemingly-endless discharge, the small bloat grew. Skin was forced to stretch to contain the enormous payload, belly slowly rounding out as more and more was pumped into it. Makoto whined again. She didn’t stop swallowing - not that she had a choice to stop._ _

__Gulp, gulp, gulp. She felt so _heavy_ , her gut so tight and swollen. She could feel it gradually growing out beneath her, and it only felt more unbearably tight as it was filled to capacity and then beyond._ _

__And still it ballooned outward, heavy and round, to the point where her shirt just couldn’t contain it anymore and rode up high, to the point where she had to splay her knees out further to give it a bit more room to grow, to the point her navel popped and she could feel the bare, taut skin brush against the soft sheets of her bed._ _

__Makoto didn’t even notice he had finished cumming until she had swallowed every last drop, every single gallon of his impossible output stretching her newly-gravid belly until she felt ready to burst. He was done, though the knot in her mouth had yet to go down._ _

__Koromaru laid down on top of her, and Makoto would have yelled if she were capable of it. The extra weight finally caused her knees to give out, and she flopped down prone on the bed, her belly painfully squishing and groaning below her._ _

__Makoto wasn’t sure how much longer it was before Koromaru’s knot finally deflated, and it unceremoniously swung out of her mouth. She coughed, finally taking in clean air, her mouth painfully, thoroughly stretched out from having had to endure the knot for as long as she did. Free, Koromaru happily slid off of her, and she rolled over onto her back - struggling with the beach ball of a gut she had accrued, her insides sloshing with cum as she moved, though she finally got it after a moment._ _

__Her swollen, round belly stared back at her, and she rubbed away at it, some attempt at calming the extreme fullness it was packed with. “Fuck….” It blocked the sight of her lower body, and anyone who happened to see her now could be forgiven for thinking she was well past due. Her gut gurgled, voicing complaints that matched hers._ _

__Makoto just lay there, breathing heavily, too tired and sluggish to do much of anything at the moment. Koromaru sauntered up to her, nuzzling against her cheek. And when the prodding of his nose turned to his tongue licking against her lips, she didn’t even think to fight it. She leaned into him, opening her mouth and clashing her tongue to his in a slobbery, messy kiss. His breath was warm against her face, his tongue still wet and warm and drool-y and sloppy. She moaned. Spit and saliva and tongues went from one mouth to another before Makoto finally pulled back, panting heavily once again._ _

__Fuck, her first kiss taken by a dog too. She would probably have to stick with Koromaru now - surely nobody else would want to take a dog fucker like her. As she stared up at the ceiling, she smiled a little in spite of herself._ _

__Another knock at the door, and both she and the dog looked to it. Yukari again. “Hey, Fuuka finished the cooking, if you were hungry.”_ _

__Makoto groaned._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to Hell!
> 
> I love getting comments either here or on my tumblr! If you liked it, lemme know - anything is appreciated.


End file.
